Y ahí vi
by Eebowai
Summary: ...lo más perfecto en el mundo. Momo estaba orgullosa de dar tanta vida al rostro de Yui. Yui es una víctima del arte de la creación.


**Disclaimer. My Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Hirokoshi**

* * *

 **I.**

Sus dedos deslizándose por la perfectamente tallada madera, que bien podría engañar a su mente y hacerse pasar por porcelana. Sus ojos viajan por los interminables patrones y todo su cuerpo se retuerce en espasmos de satisfacción que, de lo patético que debe verse, la hacen juntar sus labios en línea recta. Está embelesada y pierde las palabras de Bondo a su lado, por suerte Manga está ahí para sacarla del hechizo y resumir en su rostro lo que acaba de ignorar:

" _¿Eso es tuyo?"_

Mueve su cabeza en un _no_ y Bondo transpira como resecarse y volverse polvo en cualquier momento. Manga es un simple "entiendo" y ella le da de nuevo su atención al objeto en sus manos.

Perfecto.

Y mira como unas chicas de la clase A desaparecen al final del pasillo.

 **II.**

—Haces muchas de esas cosas.

La voz de Jirou saca a Momo de su lugar, cerrando el libro de Historia con fuerza y mordiendo su lengua de la sorpresa. Provoca risas en Jirou, Kaminari y Deku, discretas por parte de su amiga y Midoriya, pero estruendosas en el caso de Kaminari quien es callado por la mirada de Todoroki, el único que vive en un silencio eterno.

—Hago muchas cosas.

—Ya sabes, las monas.

—Se les llama _Matrioska._ — Responde Todoroki por ella, felicidad recorre el pecho de Momo porque, es obvio, se siente bien cuando la gente recuerda cosas acerca de ti.

—Es muñeco tradicional ruso. — Agrega, ¿por qué no?, Midoriya. — No es que sean algo raro, Momo. Pero a veces las creas de un momento a otro, es solo curiosidad.

 _Claro que es curiosidad_ Momo piensa, aun así le da gusto encontrar que hay gente interesada no solo en lo que ella crea día a día, sino justamente en las matrioska.

—La primera vez que practiqué mi quirk fue tratando de crear una, de la colección de mi abuela. — Explica y siente que se ablanda con solo recordar la historia. — Estaba fascinada con ellas, así que un día fue como "haré una" aunque me tomó mucho tiempo, seguí haciendo y haciendo al punto de que hoy en día las puedo hacer sin pensar.

Después de mucho silencio, Midoriya es el que habla.

—Es natural.

Y aunque es algo normal, se sorprende al ver como el mismo chico saca una de sus libretas y anota rápidamente en su libreta, desapareciendo casi al instante. En los rostros restantes, Momo encuentra sonrisas mal disimuladas.

 **III**.

Yui pensó en guardar la matrioska junto a su traje, para poder apreciarla todos los días, pero su destino final es su mochila, donde se esconde entre cuadernos y libros que olvida sacar porque Yui entra entre el grupo de gente que no revisa los horarios. Cada que saca algo, o cuando siente que ya pasó mucho tiempo, la busca y se asegura de que continúe intacta.

No se podría perdonar que le ocurriera algo a una obra de arte como esa.

Todas las que se encuentran en su casa sentirían pena de ser colocadas junto a ella, ni siquiera las que ha visto para pedir por internet se comparan a ella. Es única y Yui se siente afortunada de encontrar algo tan precioso en un lugar tan simple como el pasillo fuera de su aula.

La matrioska la lleva a ignorar de nuevo, esta vez a Itsuka sentada detrás de ella, observando siempre.

 **IV.**

—¡Gracias, Midoriya! Hombre, te debo una. Itsuka no dejaba de molestar y cuando descubrimos que era de la clase A tuve que acudir a ti.

Midoriya se ríe y actúa como si no fuera nada. El típico héroe, piensa Tetsutetsu y da la media vuelta para hacerle la semana a Itsuka, y tal vez la vida completa a la pequeña Kodai.

 **V.**

Apunto de abrir su mochila aprovechando el cambio de profesor su acción se ve interrumpida por unas manos familiarmente gigantes que golpean contra su pupitre.

—¡Yui! — Itsuka exclama y todo indica que está más animada que costumbre. — Te voy a resolver la duda: la chica Yaoyorozu es quien está detrás de esa cosa que consume tu alma.

Cuando Yui suelta un corto "¿uh?" como respuesta, la insistencia de Itsuka se encarga de obligarla a comunicarse como se debe.

—¿Consume mi _qué?_

—Tu alma. — dice, como si fuera obvio. — la muñeca que ves cada segundo. En tu mochila, Yui. Sé que la encontraste aquí en la escuela, y no creo que exista alguien que cargue esas cosas hasta la escuela como tú, al menos que esa persona pueda sacarlas de su cuerpo.

No hay respuesta verbal por parte de Yui, rostro en blanco. O que aparenta estarlo, porque Itsuka tuvo años para aprender a leerlo y encontrar las respuestas que la chica no es capaz de decir.

—No sé, acércate como si no fuera nada. Ve y dile algo como "Oye, amo lo que haces. Perdón, me refiero a las matricas."

— _Matrioska._ — Corrige con voz más fuerte de lo normal, pero Itsuka ya está sentada detrás suyo con la sonrisa que muestra su dentadura por completo.

La chica mira de reojo su mochila, a medio abrir por la aparición de Istuka, y en su cabeza aparece la imagen clara de la chica de la clase A. Yui no está _tan_ desconectada del exterior, cualquiera puede reconocer a la más fuerte de su año y con habilidades excepcionales, y ahora también la persona que ha creado la posesión más preciosa que alguna vez ha llegado a Yui.

 **VI.**

Lo menos que puede hacer es dar las gracias o un cumplido casual. Es a lo que está decidida Yui cuando llega al pasillo que da al aula de la clase A, más alejado del suyo que lo que debería. Cerca de la puerta se encuentra la chica gravedad y el explosiones, parece que la castaña nota como se detiene ya que toca el hombro del rubio y se van hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, dando un camino más seguro para Yui.

Ahora tiene otra cosa que agradecer.

Se cuestiona lo que está haciendo cuando su mano toca la gigantesca puerta, y lo hace en el peor momento. La puerta se aleja sin que ella haga un solo esfuerzo y todo se debe a que, del otro lado, está Yaoyorozu.

—Oh, buenos días. — Le saluda con una amabilidad que calienta el rostro de Yui y la hace caer en un ensueño lleno de patrones perfectos y una paleta de colores impecable. — ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Ese es el momento en el que Yui se estanca. Sus labios se abren y las palabras están hechas una perfecta esfera que se atora en su garganta y parece no saldrá nunca. Sin embargo, Yui guarda un poco de dignidad que le ayuda a decir por lo menos una oración humana.

—Quería hablar con usted.

Por la que ahora quiere abofetearse, meter la pata como usar un modo tan formal con alguien de su edad, pero la vida le sonríe un poco cuando mira a Yaoyorozu y no encuentra molestia ni incomodidad. La chica da la impresión de estar hecha para robarle el aliento.

—Claro, estoy libre. ¿Está bien aquí o...?

—Aquí.— Yui siente que ya está alcanzando su límite.— Yo sólo... quería decirle que su matrioska es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

 **VII**.

Nadie supo quien entró más en pánico. Yui cuando Momo comenzó a llorar o Momo cuando Yui lloró también.

 **VIII.**

Momo se sentía morir cada que alguien apreciaba cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, por muy simple que fuera. Era una buena paga algo de reconocimiento por tanto esfuerzo que ponía en todo lo que se propusiera. Pero ningún halago o felicitación se comparaba con el cambio que sufre el rostro de Yui cada que le entrega una matrioska. La ve, entre sus diminutas manos, como si fuera la más bello del mundo y cuando la ve a ella la hace sentir como la persona más afortunada en el universo.

No le importa no escuchar nada de su parte, ni que cada vez que entra el cuarto de Yui se sienta observada por cada una de las que le ha dado, lo que le importa es ver lo más cercano a una sonrisa en sus labios, ojos que dejan de verse como si estuvieran cansados todo el tiempo sino que lucen tan brillantes como la misma electricidad de Kaminari.

Sinceramente, no tiene idea de qué hará con todo eso. Con la felicidad que le provoca una sola persona y con esa necesidad de seguir haciéndola feliz, pero Momo estaba orgullosa de como únicamente ella podía traer tanta vida al rostro fantasmal de Yui.

 **IX.**

En ocasiones, Yui siente que abusa de Momo. Recibiendo constantemente matrioskas como regalos amistosos de la chica, aceptándolos y nunca encontrando que dar de regreso.

Momo es extraordinaria y Yui no siente que pueda alcanzarla con solo estirando el brazo. Así que trata. Trata buscando, trata pensando, trata dándole todo tiempo libre a Momo.

Aunque no parece suficiente. Momo es una gran amiga, asombrosa, que no se merece. Es el tipo de persona que aparece en tu vida si algún ser divino tiene una deuda contigo, porque Yui de verdad no puede creer que Momo sea tan amable, que con el tiempo la vea casi todos los días, que para cuando realiza ella ya es alguien muy importante para ella.

—No puede ser.— Itsuka a penas se escucha, después de que decidiera acudir a ella por ayuda. O lo más cercano a ayuda.— Muero por decirte lo que te pasa, pero esta vez opto por dejar que tú entiendas lo que está pasando, tu sola.

Cuando Momo aparece en la puerta del aula, con otros de la clase A detrás, a Yui se le estruja el pecho pero sus labios tiemblan en lo que resulta ser una sonrisa.

 **X.**

El rostro fantasmal de Yui a penas llega a los hombros de Momo. Y ninguna se dio cuenta de eso hasta que un día el grupo que se reunía entre la clas sacó el tema de las estaturas.

Después de eso, Yui lo tiene muy en cuenta.

Técnicamente, es más pequeña que Momo.

Pero cuando una práctica sale mal y Momo se culpa por las lesiones de sus compañeros, Yui piensa que, en realidad, Momo es una chica diminuta que no debería de exigirse tanto. Por lo que le hace ver eso cuando aumenta su tamaño y la envuelve en un abrazo, sorprendida por lo bien que se siente ayudar a la otra chica. Y todo mejora cuando Momo la ve desde abajo, con ojos llenos de lágrimas pero la sonrisa más linda que ha visto en su vida, tan perfecta como la dibujada en cada una de esas matrioskas.

Solo que Momo está por encima de ellas.

 **XI.**

Todoroki está feliz, como casi todos sus compañeros de año. Está feliz por ver a Momo tan contenta y relajada, por escucharla sin dar una imagen tan recta, por verla reír por lo bajo mientras se inclina a la oreja de la chica de la clase B, de igual manera está feliz por esa chica, que de repente le saca una que otra sorpresa a Momo, volviéndose más alta de todos y cargándola cuando nadie se lo espera.

Está tan feliz como Jirou y Kaminari, con sonrisas casi orgullosas en sus rostros cada que ellas están cerca. O como Midoriya, el que se parece a Kirishima y la chica de las manos, que dan la impresión que se involucraron de más. O como Uraraka que las ve con ternura y luego golpea el estómago de Bakugou. O como cualquier persona que las vea, porque es imposible no estar feliz por ellas.

Aunque, siendo sincero, eso de las matrioska era muy raro.

Para él.

* * *

Que mejor forma de celebrar el fin de mis primeros exámenes de preparatoria que con crackship puro *llora* perdón cualquier incoherencia o falta de ortografía, siempre digo que las corrijo después pero jujuju. Lo escribí tan rápido me lo permitió mi cerebro de mocosa.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
